


Reasoning in Error

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, reunion makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several weeks of being deactivated, the Vision finally wakes up to find Wanda beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasoning in Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/gifts).



When he finally turns back on, his AI platform finally having rebooted itself, he finds Wanda asleep beside him.

He is disoriented at first, uncertain of where he is. It takes all of 0.2 seconds for him to recognize the surroundings as one of the Avenger laboratories, and to realize that there are mechanical sounds around him that are not the the soft click and hum of his own body.

Wanda's hand is laced with his, and when he looks to his side he sees her asleep in a chair, slumped forward so that her head rests on the table he lies on.

Almost involuntarily, his fingers tighten in hers. There is something comforting about waking up from however long he was deactivated to see his wife beside him.

Though he did not mean to wake her, his small movement rouses her. She startles awake, blinking in the dimmed lights of the lab.

" _Oh_ ," she breathes, and it sounds as though her breath has caught in her throat. "Oh  _darling_. You're awake."

" _Good morning, love"_ he says. " _Have I been deactivated long?"_

It is possibly one of the stupidest responses he could have made, and the look on her face sends warning signals that she might very well cry.

"Weeks, Vision," she says, and were his body organic he would have felt his heart stutter at that. " _Weeks_."

He pushes himself up, the mechanical joints of his body protesting from having not moved for so long. It will take some time for everything to recalibrate properly. " _I am sorry,"_ he tells her, reaching out to push a tendril of hair from her face. " _I did not intend to be deactivated for so long."_

 _That_ brings about a smile, if a teary one, and Wanda makes a sound that is partially a laugh and partially a sob. "You most certainly  _better_ not have intended it." She leans forward then, while he still lies on the table, and kisses him.

Perhaps she meant it to be a soft kiss, but that is not what it turns into. When she dips her head to kiss him, her hair falls over her shoulders, curtaining their faces to the empty room, and Vision briefly thinks that it is the sort of kiss out of a fairy tale, though in this case the kiss is not needed to wake him.

It is a soft, light kiss for exactly 3.24 seconds. Then her lips part and the kiss grows rough and desperate, and he can feel weeks worth of worry in it. He brings his hands up, joints and synthetic ligaments still with a 0.2 second delay that needs to be fixed, and buries them in her hair, drawing her closer. 

He could kiss her with no pause for a very long time, but she draws back for air. Her nose bumps his as she presses her forehead to his.

"Next time," she says, a rough catch to her voice, "when there is a strange barrier that stops everything that tries to go through it,  _don't go through it_."

" _It seemed only logical at the time_ ," he tells her, " _though now I see my reasoning was in error_."

" _Very much_ in error." And she kisses him again.

It is an awkward position for kissing, him flat on his back on the table, her bending over him from the side. Vision thinks he should, perhaps, get up. But there are better ways to remedy the situation, and Wanda seems to have decided on one.

There is, of course, not much room on the table. It is only slightly wider than Vision is, and not constructed with the intent of two people laying side by side. The only logical course of action is that they arrange themselves differently.

Wanda puts one knee on the edge of the table and boosts herself up, aided by his hands on her waist. She slings her other leg over him, then settles down. Vision's hands slide to the juncture of her hips, thumbs brushing over the fabric on her bodice. This time, when she bends to kiss him, there is none of the awkward twist to her body, just the press of her against him, one of her hands splayed upon his chest, the other next to his head, bracing herself.

"I don't want to see you deactivated again," she tells him, her lips a hairsbreadth from his. "Never again."

" _I cannot promise you that, my love_ ," he says, because he cannot. " _But I can try_."

"Good." And she kisses him again, crushes her mouth to his. He wraps his arms around her, tugs her down against him. She is warm against him, solid, and her hair falls around them.

He does not think she notices the 0.2 second delay in his movements, and if she does she does not mention it. There are other things to occupy her mind, other things to occupy his. Her breath comes fast and her hips press down against his and Vision slides his hands up her back, seeking the catches and clasps that hold her clothing on. Then he pauses.

" _We are in a laboratory_ ," he reminds her. " _Anyone could walk in._ "

Wanda gives a breathless, dismissive laugh. "So? It is their fault if they walk in. I think, after so many weeks, we are allowed a few moments together."

The top of her bodice comes undone. " _Only a few moments?_ "

"No. Certainly more than just a few." She smiles before she dips her head down for another kiss.


End file.
